Silena Kyle
Silena Kyle (also known as Catwoman) was a professional thief, vigilante and later the executive of the Wayne Foundation. Biography Early life Silena Kyle was born in Santa Ana, California on July 28, 1958 to Brian and Maria Kyle. Life as a secretary Silena Kyle worked as a secretary for the powerful and ruthless Max Shreck, the owner of a business empire and the department store Shreck's. Despite being a secretary, Silena fancied herself as more as an executive assistant, since she helped out in more ways than a mere secretary. On Christmas Eve, Shreck forgot his speech and Silena tried to take it to him, but the city came under attack by the Red Triangle Circus Gang and she herself was taken hostage by one of the clowns. Batman intervened, and saved her by knocking the clown out. Silena instantly became fascinated with Batman, who then took his leave. Silena took her defeated clown captor's taser home as a self-defense weapon. At her apartment, things were no better. Silena listened to unpleasant messages on her answering machine: the first from her parents, who expressed disappointment at her for not going home for Christmas; the second from her boyfriend, who decided to go on a Christmas holiday on his own on advice from his psychologist; and the third from herself, which reminded her that she had to go back to work and prepare documents for Shreck's meeting with Bruce Wain, something that she herself had forgotten. As she went through the files, Silena inadvertently discovered that Shreck's proposed Power Plant would suck power from Gotham City, store it, and effectively bring Gotham under control of the Shreck Family. Shreck himself appeared and confronted her about that information, and although Silena swore that she would not let it slip, Shreck pushed her out of the window in order to silence her. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Carmine Falcone Whitelaw Young Bruce Wain Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Expert Combatant: Silena was trained in martial arts, boxing and street-fighting by Wildcat. She was a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, and became known for her precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills were augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Catwoman also mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate. Her skills were good enough to where she was able to fight off and wound Batman. Peak Athlete Conditioning: In her prime, Silena was a gifted and accomplished athlete with heightened acrobatic prowess. Stealth: Fittingly, Catwoman was a master thief possessed of unsurpassed stealth and cunning. An expert at both low and high-tech heists, she was Gotham's finest cat-burglar at her peak. Mistress of Disguises: To pull off her many capers, Catwoman resorted to disguises and aliases. She once posed as an old lady in order to steal a valuable piece of jewelry while on a cruise ship. Parelphia Equipment *'Costume:' The skintight costume featured retractable razor-sharp claws in her gloves and spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Catwoman's costume was designed to give her maximum flexibility and movement while providing her some protection, anonymity, and stealth. Her mask covered her features, keeping her from instant recognition in her civilian identity. The material was a thick insulating leather, which protected her from cold and wet and was also fire retardant. Her first costume provided little damage protection from weapons or blows however. Transportation Catwoman occasionally used a motorcycle for long-distance transportation, but generally preferred rooftop prowling for short distances. Weapons *'Claws': Catwoman's gloves and boots contained special retractable claws which were formed of a strong steel which extended from and retracted into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggered pressure switches. They could shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, or dig into porous surfaces to climb. *'Whip': Catwoman was highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employed a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which was normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Secretaries Category:Individuals with mental disorders Category:Kyle family Category:Wain family